


Microwave

by CaptainCassidy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: bruh i just found this in my fuckin files holy s hit  dihfkjhkfsdj idek what year i wrote this





	Microwave

     Why had he done that? Being drunk was not a good enough excuse, he must have  
been completely out of his mind. Not only had he done something insanely stupid, but he  
had entrusted it to the worst person in the New World, too.  
     The much taller man’s cocky, predatory grin stretched across his tanned face. His  
sunglasses glinted in the afternoon sun as he sat, cross-legged on a large, cushioned  
throne beside the pool. He looked down at the other, knowing full well why he was there.  
     “Give it back,” Law growled, balling his hands into fists at his sides.  
     “Give what back?” Doflamingo chuckled, raising an eyebrow.  
     “Goddamnit you know what!” he hissed, face reddening, “Give me back my dick you  
asshole! Where the fuck did you put it? It’s hot and awkward and where the fuck is my  
dick you flamingo bastard?”  
     “Microwave,” the pirate captain jerked his thumb in the other direction.  
     “FUCK,” he hissed, bolting off into the distance and screaming various profanities  
back at Doffy.  
     The latter just smiled and shifted in his seat.  
     “Wrong microwave.”


End file.
